Violet
Violet - pale orange tabby she-cat with darker orange stripes and white paws. History Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Violet and her three brothers (Barley, Hoot and Jumper) are born. Due to the rules in BloodClan their mother must send them away when they reach 12 moons old, issued by Scourge worrying strong families might overthrow him. Hoot and Jumper go to Scourge and are renamed Ice and Snake. However, Barley and Violet break the rules and stay together. :Eventually, they are found by Bone, who takes them to Scourge. Scourge orders their own littermates, Hoot and Jumper (now named Snake and Ice) to kill them. Violet tries to attack them but does not hurt them, she had been taken to the vet or "cutter" and was declawed, as later found out. Ice and Snake wound her and she is barely alive, but Barley takes her to a kittypet named Fuzz, whose Twolegs are vetenarians. Fuzz says that Violet is the most beautiful cat he has ever seen. He also asks why she was not taken better care of, thinking they are also kittypets. Barley tells Violet she will be safe and that he loves her, and then leaves. Later, it is revealed that Violet did survive from Snake and Ice's attack on her. Cats of the Clans :In this book, Rock is narrating about when Barley broke the rules that Scourge had set for BloodClan by staying with his sister Violet, how Barley watched their own littermates, Jumper and Hoot, brutally attack Violet because of the orders Scourge gave them, and how Violet remained alive and Barley took her to a kittypet named Fuzz whose Twolegs took care of Violet. Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Barley and Ravenpaw try to find Violet, hoping she can help them with the problems the rogues have been causing. They find her and she is happy to see Barley again and meet Ravenpaw. When Barley explains about the rogues, she instantly says she will help. Ravenpaw says she is brave, considering that she said she would help without hesitation and it took Barley a while to finally work up the courage to help. Violet leads the three to her friend,Mitzi, who says that the rouges took her son,Fritz. Violet promises her that she will do all she can to get Fritz back. :When ThunderClan is sneaking up on the rogues, Violet is with them. Snake and Ice are addressing BloodClan when Violet interupts saying that she is Violet, their sister, and calls them by their old names of Hoot and Jumper. They reply quite hostily that they have no sister, their only kin is BloodClan and that their only names are Ice and Snake. The two order some other cats to kill Violet, and with her Barley. The two fight back, and ThunderClan joins them. At the end of the battle, Barley and Violet spot Ice and Snake. They go up to the two and attack them for revenge. Snake and Ice are scared, and say that they really are Hoot and Jumper, and that they are kin. Barley and Violet still do not forgive their brothers and attack them again. Jumper tries to make a deal, anything they want, but Barley replies saying that they have done too much, and can not be forgiven. The two then flee, with the Clan chasing after them. :Later on,Fritz calls Violet's name. Violet does not know it is Fritz and believes him to be a rogue. She then asks if he and the rogues have had enough. Fritz then explains how they took him and tried to turn him into a BloodClan warrior. He says how he wasn't any good at fighting, and that he just wanted to go home. Violet agrees saying she will escort him home, and that Mitzi will be happy to see him again. :Ravenpaw later offers to help escort Violet home, but Barley refuses saying he will do it himself. The Heart of a Warrior :Violet does not actually appear in this book. However, she is mentioned by Barley in his dream. Quotes :Firestar: "Violet? What are you doing?" Violet: "It's me, Violet. Your sister." Ice: "We don't have a sister." :Violet "They let me out on my own tonight. They'll never even know I was gone. I'm coming with you Barley! :Barley: "You'll be safe now. Remember, I love you." Violet "I love you too Barley"